Information, graphical and other content on the Internet today is primarily presented in two-dimensional form, such as web pages (the “Flat Web”). Efforts have been made to introduce three-dimensional worlds to existing technology, but those have treated the three dimensional environment as a game or limited application utility, such as a three dimensional rending of a car based on user inputs made to a car manufacturer's website. Furthermore, extent three-dimensional world systems are monolithic and typically controlled, operated, and managed by a single entity and limited to a scope far smaller than the Flat Web. Accordingly, development of a widely scoped three dimensional information system, whether denominated as a virtual world system or the “3D Web”, has been precluded by the narrow scope of those systems, the often idiosyncratic policies and interfaces implemented by the managers of those systems, and the lack of innovative technological solutions necessary to overcome extent technological barriers to implementation.